


Various Homestuck Shorts

by roxylalondestrider (laPamplemousse)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Fluff, In Public, Incest, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Sex Toys, Smuppets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/roxylalondestrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just going to post my various Homestuck shorts here. I'll add tags as they become applicable. </p><p>Chapter 1: Dirk/Sollux in the Library<br/>Chapter 2: Alpha!Dave/Dirk--Dirk Pulls a Prank<br/>Chapter 3: Alpha!Dave/Dirk--Dirk Pulls a Prank, Part 2<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk/Sollux in the Library

You follow the clerk through the library as he directs you to the robotics text you’re looking for. It’s almost midnight. The library is about to close; it had only been open this late for university students to study for finals. You’ve been walking behind him for a while, not talking, as he takes you further and further into the library.

You’ve had ample time to look him over—his body is tall and lean, with hints of muscle rippling under the skin. His hair is pitch black, somewhat long and shaggy, and he has bangs that sit just above his red and blue tinted glasses. He’s wearing a large black t-shirt with some band name on the front—you can’t remember which—and grey corduroy skinny jeans that hug his slight frame. He doesn’t have a plush rump per se, but you admire it just the same, the slight curve of it barely stretching the fabric of his pants.

He turns down a corridor and you realize you’ve never been to this part of the library. You hear security over the PA announcing that the library is now closed. He doesn’t seem to be concerned, so you keep following him. At the end of the corridor he takes a left, then stops and turns around, facing you, a sinful smile spreading slowly across his lips.

You look closely at his face and realize you’ve seen him before—he’s in one of your computer programming classes. He always sits in the back and never participates, instead playing around on his laptop and looking like he has better things to be doing. You hate kids like that. You realize you’ve never actually heard him speak; even when you asked him to help you find the robotics book you’re looking for, he simply stepped out from behind the counter and silently signaled you to follow him.

Now you’re here, standing in front of him in an empty room in a closed library, and you might be the only two people left in the building. You look around and see that you’re in some obviously unused room. There are empty shelves and carts everywhere, a few dusty tomes lying around. The florescent light above you buzzes and flickers, threatening to go out at any moment. This whole scenario is like a cliché scene from a horror movie, but the feeling in your gut isn’t one of fear.

He steps towards you, licking his lips, and you see a flash of metal in the harsh light. You raise your eyebrows, unsure of what’s going on but excited just the same. You lean forward, closing the gap between the two of you, and you don’t remember doing that—it’s as if he’s psychically willing you towards him. In an instant his bony fingers are digging into your hips and he leans down, bringing his lips to yours.

You’re not sure what’s going on. You’re all lips and tongue and _holy fuck he has a tongue piercing—no, two._ _Shit, that’s fucking hot as hell._ You attack the piercings with your tongue, then pull on them with your teeth as he purrs into your mouth. His grip on your hips tightens and suddenly he’s pulling down your pants and kneeling in front of you. Before you even have time to react, his tongue—piercings and all—is gliding along the underside of your incredibly hard cock. Your hips lurch forward involuntarily as you gasp with pleasure and shock.

He unzips his pants and starts touching himself, purring as he licks your length all over, taking his time, making sure the piercings make contact with as much of you as possible. The sensation of metal against your skin is new but definitely not unpleasant, and you try not to twitch as his tongue explores you. You’re glad for the emptiness of the room and the building in general—you are having trouble regulating the volume of your moaning.

He stops, looking at up at you, and your brain finally catches up with what’s going on— _what the fuck IS going on?_ He grins, revealing what appear to be two sets of incredibly sharp, pointed canines, and he finally opens his mouth to speak.

“I don’t even work here.” He says, right before his mouth plunges down onto your cock, devouring it in one deft movement. You resist the urge to cry out, your body shuddering, and you realize you don’t even remember this kid’s name. 


	2. Alpha!Dave/Dirk--Dirk Pulls a Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk pulls a prank on Dave, and Dave has to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really late so please let me know if there are typos. Written somewhat/mostly/kinda? as a birthday gift for tumblr user rustypolished at stridercest.com (But also because I love Alpha Dave and Dirk <3)

You know you’re in for it when you hear the door to the apartment open, then slam shut. Your bro is going to slice you to pieces and serve your plush rump as an hors d'oeuvre at a fancy dinner party, or maybe even more ironically—at your own wake. You hear him throw his things down on the kitchen counter and open up the fridge—no doubt grabbing a bottle of his new favorite alcoholic apple cider—and you think maybe you’re off the hook.

You open your door just a crack, peeking out into the living room. You see Dave sitting on the couch, remote in one hand, apple cider in the other. He’s already drunken half of it, and there’s another lined up on the coffee table, ready and waiting. You glance over at the kitchen, seeing Dave’s briefcase, and you chuckle quietly. You wonder if the surprise you left for Dave is still in there, or if he sliced it to shreds after your little stunt. Your bet is on the latter. 

Dave had an important meeting with some film company executives today, so you decided (with some strong prodding from Jane) to pull a little prank on him. You hid one of your new, smaller, remote-controlled smuppets in a pocket in Dave’s briefcase and waited until you knew he’d be in the middle of the meeting. You pushed the button, knowing that the vibration would cause everyone to look at the briefcase. You can just imagine what Dave had done—the confused look that must have been on his face as he searched for the source of the vibrations. That look would turn to utter embarrassment and anger as he found the little smuppet and pulled it out in front of everyone, his name stitched into the plush rump. 

You’re trying to imagine what he must have done, the lie he must have made up to cover up the fact that his little bro had left a vibrating sex toy with his name on it in his briefcase, and you let out a loud laugh. You immediately cover your mouth to stop the sound, but it’s too late—Dave sees your door cracked open and puts his now finished apple cider down, getting up and walking towards your room. You grab your sword and stand in the middle of the room; ready for the attack you know is coming. 

You wait anxiously, but it’s a few minutes before Dave enters, a smirk crossing his face as he stands in the doorway.  
“You thought that was pretty funny, did you Dirk?” He asks, his voice unreadable—he could be angry, or amused, or both. You shrug, unable to speak. He walks slowly towards you, his hands behind his back, the smirk not fading from his face.  
“I have to admit, I am impressed with the new model. So small and discrete. And the remote—that’s genius. What are you using to connect the two? Cell phone signals?” You nod, a lump forming in your throat, as he’s standing right in front of you. 

He takes one hand from behind his back and snatches the sword away from you, placing it on the floor. You’re in too much shock to react—this isn’t his usual strifing style. He doesn’t even have his sword with him, unless he’s hiding it behind his back. Dave pulls off your shades and throws them on the floor as well. He grabs the collar of your shirt and pushes you over to the bed—this is definitely not your usual strife—and he shoves you so you’re laying on the bed, the one hand still behind his back. 

He climbs onto the bed, leaning over you, and with his free hand he deftly undoes your belt and zipper, pulling your pants down and your boxers with them. You’re not sure what’s going on, but your skin flushes red and you’re panting with excitement—could you really be feeling this way towards Dave? Is he about to do what you think he’s going to do? You have no idea what this means, but you love it. 

You reach up and pull Dave’s shirt off, exposing his pale, lightly freckled chest. He gasps, surprised that you’d be so bold, then the same devilish smirk returns to his face. You glance over his body, admiring his toned muscles, hoping you’ll end up looking like that when you’re his age. You’re already eighteen, your scrawny frame barely sporting a few muscles, and you hope you’ve still got some growing to do.

A strange warmth builds up in your chest, then flows down between your legs as you bite your lip, chewing lightly on the piercing there. Before you can react, Dave’s lips are on yours, hard and fast and hot. He pulls on your lip ring with his teeth, causing you to moan against his mouth. The warmth between your legs grows and you can’t deny it anymore—this is happening, and you want it to. You return Dave’s kiss, your lips not as skilled as his as he tries to guide you, his tongue suddenly brushing against your lips, your teeth—your whole mouth. You move your tongue to meet his and twist your fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly, causing him to groan. 

Dave’s mouth moves down, stopping to leave bites and kisses on your neck, your collarbone, your ribs, your hips. You’re squirming slightly, moaning, eyes lidded as you take in the new sensation. His mouth slows when he reaches your thighs and he exchanges his teeth for his tongue, licking slowly along the gap between your hip and thigh, bringing his tongue ever so close to your now fully erect cock. You whine, surprised that you want his mouth on you so badly, and he grins at you, flicking his tongue millimeters away from your waiting erection. You whimper, his teasing causing your dick to throb, and you wonder if this is your punishment. 

He sits up suddenly, finally pulling his other arm from behind his back. You gasp, realizing what your punishment is going to be as you see the little smuppet in his hand. It’s the same one you left in his briefcase. He reaches under your bed, grabbing a bottle of lube and the remote to the smuppet—how did he know you kept those there? You look up at him, confused, and he winks at you as if to say, “You think you can hide anything from me?”

He spreads your legs open, then squeezes some lube on the nose of the little smuppet, coating it well. He smears some on his fingers as well, then grabs one of your legs, holding you still. You gulp, trying not to tense up, as you know what’s coming. He rubs one of his fingers around your ass, making sure to get it nice and lubricated before he slides a finger in, causing you to shudder. He smiles, slipping a second finger in and you flinch, then relax around him. He twists and scissors his fingers inside you, causing your body to shake. He pulls his fingers out, then quickly puts the tip of the smuppet’s nose in their place. You groan, the size and placement of the smuppet not enough to stimulate you. 

Dave grins, knowing that he hasn’t placed the smuppet in far enough to give you pleasure. You whine, thrashing against the bed, trying to get the smuppet in farther, but it’s to no avail. You suddenly regret your decision to prank Dave—no, you regret your decision to make smaller smuppets. Dave reaches over and grabs the remote, and you shake your head, not wanting the teasing smuppet nose in your ass to start vibrating as well. Dave pulls off his shades, placing them on the bedside table, and looks at you, those red eyes piercing through you. You can see the anger in them—obviously from his ruined meeting today—but you see something else in them too, desire maybe? 

Holding your leg down with one hand, Dave pushes the button on the remote, his eyes never leaving yours. You wince as the vibrations pulse through you, not deep enough to be pleasurable, just a tease. You whimper and whine, squirming everywhere, trying to get the smuppet into a more desirable position. Dave chuckles, watching you struggle. You mewl, saying his name as you do it, and the smile fades from his face. He bites his lip, his face flushing a light red as you’ve broken his cool. He turns the smuppet’s vibrations up to high and shoves it into as far as it will go, causing you to wince, then shake slightly with pleasure. 

You’re overwhelmed with the sensation from the vibrations, the soft yet firm plush of the smuppet grazing your prostate every so often as the toy pulsates inside you. You can barely handle the pleasure that it’s giving you, your eyes shut tight and your body tense. Suddenly you feel Dave’s mouth on your cock, his lips wrapped around the head and his tongue swirling around it. Your eyes pop open and you almost lose it—between the incredible feelings he’s giving you and the fucking face he’s making, you’re ready to come any moment. 

His lips are around your dick, his eyes lidded with pleasure as he hums against you, then slowly slides down your length. His tongue follows his lips, brushing against the sensitive underside of your cock and your hips spring upward, thrusting into Dave’s mouth. He pushes you down, holding you in place with his hands, but he doesn’t gag as the tip of your dick slides down the back of his throat. You moan loudly, “Fuck! Dave! Shit!” and he manages to grin, even with your cock filling his mouth. His cheeks hollow as he starts to suck, and you feel like you’re incredibly close. 

He creates a vacuum around you with his mouth, and it’s all you can do to keep from coming right there. Your fingers are digging so deep into the bed that you’re sure the sheets are going to rip and you’re chewing so hard on your lip ring you think it might start to bleed. Dave reaches for the smuppet and turns it 180 degrees inside you so the nose is flush with your prostate as he continues to suck, sliding his mouth up and down your length. The new, greater sensation against your prostate combined with Dave’s amazing oral skills sends you immediately over the edge and you yell out, “FUCK! SHIT! NNNNNNNNGH AHHHH DAVE!” as your come shoots down his throat. He swallows, still sucking, making sure he gets every drop out of you as he pulls the smuppet out of your ass. Your body shakes as you come down from your orgasm, your head light and heavy at the same time.

As you lay back, dazed and relaxed in your post-orgasm stupor, you hear Dave undo his belt and slide his pants down, throwing them off to the side. You look up at him—god, he really does have a perfect body—as he climbs up the bed towards you, planting a hungry kiss on your lips. He puts his lips to your ear and whispers, “Your turn, little man. Show me what you’ve got.”


	3. Alpha!Dave/Dirk--Dirk Pulls a Prank, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 2, Alpha!Dave/Dirk--Dirk Pulls a Prank. Things switch up a bit.

“Your turn, little man. Show me what you’ve got,” Dave whispers in your ear, the heat from his breath sending chills down your spine. He kisses you again, slower this time, his tongue in your mouth, and you can taste yourself on him. In one graceful move he rolls you over so that you’re on top of him. He pulls back, his hands leaving your body as he lies there, motionless. You’re in control now. 

“Go ahead, Dirk. Do what _ever_ you want with me.” He drawls, his voice seductive like you’ve never heard before. The words practically drip off his tongue like thick molasses. 

The sun is starting to set—you can see it through the gaps in your blinds. Golden beams pour through them, leaving only slim bars of shadow in between the thick lines of light. One beam crosses over Dave’s eyes, making their red hue glow like the center of a slow-burning fire. 

You sit up, straddling Dave, and several strips of light cross your body. You feel their warmth gently heating your skin. Dave’s eyes rove over the lines, scanning your body as they move, slowly taking you in. He licks his lips and you feel yourself getting hard again—but this isn’t about you. It’s your turn to please Dave now. 

He bites his lip, looking up at you expectantly. Your mind is still trying to catch up as to how this all started, but your body is more than ready. Without hesitation you grab his wrists, pinning him to the bed and crashing your lips into his. Dave gasps against your mouth, his lips becoming soft and pliant as yours attack him fervently. He follows your lead, matching your movements but never taking control. Even when you ram your tongue down his throat he stays relatively relaxed, moving his tongue gently against yours. 

You pull away as quickly as you began and in a few deft movements remove Dave’s pants. He’s not wearing any underwear and you look at him questioningly. He shrugs, a small smirk pulling up the corners of his lips. Your glance moves down, taking in his pale, freckled skin, his lightly sculpted muscles, the small patch of blonde pubic hair, and finally his cock, erect and waiting for you. 

You reach under the bed and pull out another prototype you’ve been working on. It’s not really a smuppet per se—though it is quite plush. Dave looks at you with a hint of confusion on his face. Then his eyes light up when he sees the orange ring in your hand. You reach over for the lube and squeeze some out onto your hand. You spread a little bit of it onto the ring and slide it onto Dave’s dick, softly stroking it as you push the ring down so that it rests against his balls. 

You push the hidden button on the cock ring and it begins to vibrate, causing Dave to gasp and a slight shudder to spread across his body. He looks up at you with his signature smirk, white teeth with just the slightest hint of crookedness, as if they were groomsmen in white tuxedos, knees buckling and leaning slightly in the heat of a summer wedding. His lips part even further and he whispers, “I love this new model too,” before closing his eyes and letting the pleasure wash over him.

He doesn’t see your hand reach underneath him, your touch slow and featherlike, applying the remaining lubricant around his entrance. You caress him, your fingers gently spreading him open, and he twitches, surprised. As you slide one finger in he lets out a low moan, the cock ring still stimulating his front as you begin to pleasure his backside. You slip another finger in, still slowly stretching him, then another, his moans growing louder with each finger. 

When Dave is adequately stretched, you pull your fingers out and his moaning ceases. He begins to whine, and you can’t believe you’re hearing such a sound come from your big bro, much less that you’re the reason he’s doing it. He opens those amazing red eyes as wide as they’ll go and fucking _pouts_ at you. You think to yourself that you should be laughing at this, but in truth it only increases your desire. 

All of your forbidden fantasies about Dave run through your mind as he’s lying there, legs spread open, cock secured in a vibrating ring, and— _oh fuck no_ —he’s biting his fucking finger. You can’t take it anymore and you quickly grab the lube and spread some on your dick, then grab Dave’s legs and pull him towards you. You enter him slowly, and you both close your eyes and let out slow breaths through pursed lips. 

Once you’re all the way inside of him, Dave utters a small “Mmmmmm” and you reach down to turn up the intensity of the cock ring. He shudders and you pull out, then glide back into him. You repeat the motion a few times, slow and steady, trying to get used to this new feeling. His muscles are tight and tense all around you, all slick and smooth and warm. It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before, and you’re afraid if you go too fast you’ll blow it too quickly.

Dave moves himself against you, whining slightly again and signaling you to move faster. You grit your teeth and thrust into him, increasing your speed and intensity. He moans and grunts louder and louder, licking his lips and moving with you, pushing you further into him. You try to think of anything that will delay your orgasm, but it’s no use. You feel yourself getting incredibly close, and you start uttering profanities and thrusting as fast as you can.

Luckily the cock ring’s vibrations have sped up Dave’s release and he comes a few seconds before you, his semen spilling out all over his stomach as he yells your name. The intense tightening of his muscles pulls your orgasm out of you, and you let out a half scream, half gasp as you fill him. You pull out, your cock still dripping a bit, then turn off the cock ring and fall on top of Dave into a sweaty sticky mess.

Dave wraps his arms around you affectionately, nuzzling your hair with his face and planting a gentle kiss on your head. He pulls you up to him, then moves his mouth down to your jaw, his lips tender against the slight stubble on your face. He plants sweet kisses all along your jaw, your chin, down your neck and back up to your lips. You can still taste yourself on his breath, though he barely opens his mouth as he’s kissing you. 

All of the earlier fervor is gone, and you get the feeling that this wasn’t just about sexual attraction. Dave’s kisses are soft and loving, leaving silent whispers against your lips. You inhale deeply, smelling his aftershave mixed with sweat and a peculiar warm scent that you can’t quite place. You pull away and his eyes look deep into yours, his arms holding you tightly against him, and he says, “I love you, Dirk.” You’ve heard those words only a few times before, but this time they’re different. This time, you know it means more than it has before. And this time, you know you feel the same.


End file.
